we are different now
by uchihasakura1234
Summary: they left cause of her they came back cause they missed it but one is breaking when the other is hurting for her love there both confused one is slowly slipping the other is staying strong how will they even live when there is pain all around them


{there back!?}

It was a cloudy and rainy day in the village of konoha it wasn't as lively today a lot of konoha shinobi were depressed on this day every year the hyuga clan changed sense that day four years ago hiashi changed he stopped forcing hanabi to train or order anybody around in the clan then team eight really stopped meeting up to depressed to even talk to each other now those were the people that were depressed mostly other than team seven they were effected the most especially kakashi

Kakashi stayed still not caring when his hair fell in his face or that the rain was soaking his mask and clothes all he cared about was staring at the K.I.A stone

"Please forgive me…." he whispered brokenly "If only…..I went on that mission…..I could have saved you both." he muttered his hand being placed on a name that filled his heart with so much grief that even hurt more than losing his own team "It should have been me." kakashi let a tear fell "It should have been me!" he muttered again

CRUNCH!

Kakashi jumped at the footsteps behind him

"Kakashi it shouldn't have been you." a new voice said

Kakashi didn't look back to know who it was

"What are you doing here naruto? I thought you declared never to come back here not believing that they are really gone." kakashi said to him

Naruto frowned at him

"Come on kakashi." naruto walked up next to him looking at a different name now "We all know I was in denial I loved her."

Kakashi glanced at him

"And….i loved her."

Narutos eyes widen

"You loved her…..when?"

Kakashis hand dropped to his side showing the name of the girl he loved

"When she was eighteen I was going to tell her but then…..she left for that mission…..i told her to come back." kakashi said

Narutos eyes widen as he placed a hand on kakashis back

" _Don't worry kakashi…..i promise I'll come back."_

Kakashi clenched his fist

' _I never knew you to break a promise.'_

{+}

Two figures run through the forest both wearing black cloaks covering themselves from view they both had hoods on not letting their face's be shown

The two stop in front of a stone the moon light shining down on them

"It's been a while." one of them said in a plain tone

The one in front of the other nods

"You're right four years to be precise." the other one said louder than the other showing to be a female who spoke

The other figure dropped their hood showing dark blue hair grow to reach their thigh while the short strands that frame their face had grown to their breast the person had fair skin

"Do you miss it here?" the one with blue hair said

The other chuckled

"No I don't hinata." the other said

Hinata frowned they have been 'dead' for over four years! they faked their death just to get stronger and return powerful ninja but now sense they got that power the other didn't want to return!

"Sakura….we promised to return I to naruto-kun and you to kakashi remember?"

sakura pulled her hood down letting her long pink hair be shown to the world her hair was pulled back into two small pigtails like how tsunade does her emerald eyes lost their happiness and turned a grass green sakura was paler then usual now

"I know but this village is the reason we left that slut…" sakura clenched her fist

Hinata frowned

 _Sakura and hinata barge into tsunades office the only one who hasn't turned on them except kakashi and shizune and naruto_

 _Tsunade was about to start yelling but stopped when she saw the two tearful ninja in front of her_

 _Tsunade stood up and walked to them_

" _What happened?"_

 _Hinata didn't answer as she started to sob_

 _Sakura put her arm around hinatas shoulders_

" _That slut was able to turn the hyuga clan against her! She even got Hanabi calling her onee-chan! They kicked her out! We request a mission!" sakura demanded_

 _Tsunades eyes widen_

" _Oh my…hinata." tsunade muttered quickly going to her desk and shuffling through papers "I got it an s-rank mission."_

 _The two look at her_

" _I believe in you two." she said while reading the information "You are to assassinate this man he has a lot of body guards so it may be difficult."_

 _The two shrug_

" _We can do this."_

 _LATER AT THE GATE_

 _Kakashi stared at sakura as she checked to make sure she had her weapons_

" _S-sakura."_

 _Sakura looked at him_

" _Yes kakashi?"_

 _Sakura stared at kakashi seeing him having a hard time with something_

" _What is it?"_

 _Kakashi gulped_

" _Come back safe."_

 _Sakura smiled at him_

" _Don't worry kakashi….i promise I'll come back."_

 _Hinata pulled sakura_

" _Come on sakura."_

 _Sakura nods_

" _Wait hinata!"_

 _Hinata turned to naruto_

" _Yes?"_

 _Naruto hugged her_

" _Come back alive ya hear?"_

 _Hinata had to hold a sob back they can't come back_

" _I promise."_

Sakura traced her name on the stone

"It's funny that they put our names on the K.I.A stone and were not even dead."

Hinata hugged sakura from behind

"Please….lets go back please."

Sakura glance at hinata

' _I vowed to protect hinata but all I do is cause her pain…to protect hinata….'_ sakura trailed off

"Fine."

{+}

Tsunade took a swing of saki to drown her sorrows

"I miss you two so much!" tsunade cried

"We missed you also." said a familiar voice

Tsunade shot up in her chair to see two figures

"S-sakura? h-hinata?" she questioned

The two nod one smiling while the other looked uncomfortable

Then in a flash tsunade had them both in a hug

"I miss you both! What happened we thought you were dead!" tsunade said

Hinata gulped here comes the worst part

"We faked out deaths to get stronger." sakura said bluntly

Tsunade pulled back staring at them intently but she then did the unexpected from her

SLAP!

Sakuras head slapped to the right blood trickled down her chin

"How can you just say that so bluntly? Don't you care or miss us!"

Sakura wiped the blood of her chin

"I did miss you but not a lot of people." sakura stated

Tsunade frowned but hugged her again

"I missed you both!"

{+}

Hinata rubbed her temples in annoyance not even an hour back and tsunade and sakura are arguing

"I have to tell them sakura!"

"You don't!"

"What do you want me to do then!?"

Sakura clenched her fist

"I don't know!"

Hinata placed her hands on sakuras shoulder

"Tsunade-sama tell them were ready to face them all even if sakura doesn't want to admit it she missed them all." hinata said

Sakura started her protest but that only made her more exhausted and looking paler

"Sakura calm down."

Sakura shut her mouth she was so exhausted she couldn't fight now

"F-fine." she stuttered out close to falling

Tsunade raised an eyebrow

"What's wrong with her?"

Sakura was about to speak but her exhaustion got to her and fell

"Sakura!"

{+}

Hinata placed sakura in the hokages chair

"Over the time we spent getting stronger it seems sakura came down with a disease that we can't figure out a cure for." hinata said sorrowfully

Tsunades eyes widen as she put her hands on sakura chest her hands eliminating a green glow

Tsunades eyes widen slightly

"The disease is eating away at her chakra and lungs at a very slow pace every second sakura walks or even lifts one finger her whole body will scream in pain. I'm surprised she hasn't yelled in pain at all." tsunade said examine sakura more "sakura still has her chakra but whenever she uses to much it eats at it which causes the disease to grow bigger in her lungs…tell me has she cough up blood yet?" tsunade questioned her focus on hinata now

Hinata shook her head to her

Tsunade bit her thumb in annoyance

"So it hasn't progressed that far yet."

Hinata raised an eyebrow

"What do you mean?"

Tsunade sighs

"The disease is attacking her lungs making them become weaker they will slowly become filled with blood and force its way to sakuras throat making her cough up blood if that comes then…..it may be too late to find a cure." tsunade stated

Hinatas eyes widen slight

"Sakura should know this though." tsunade said frowned

Hinata looked at sakura

"So this whole time training sakura knew she was going to die?"

Tsunade nods

"S-so sakura didn't care?"

Tsunade nods again

Hinata closed her eyes

"Sakura."

{+}

Kakashi walked aimlessly down the path

' _Sakura.'_

"Kakashi-san!"

Kakashis head shot up

"Yes shizune-san?"

Shizune frowned

"Hokage-sama wishes to see you naruto-kun is on his way already."

Kakashi nods as he starts walking to the hokage office

"I wouldn't be late kakashi!"

{+}

Tsunade put her hand on sakuras forehead putting chakra to it waking her up

Sakuras eyes groggily opened her eyes

"What? tsunade-sama?" sakura asked rubbing her eyes

Tsunade helped sakura stand

"Come on their coming."

Sakuras eyes widen all sleep gone

"Who's coming?"

Tsunade smiled

"Kakashi and naruto of course the ones that missed you two the most."

Sakura stared in shock at her

"W-what!?" sakura yelled

Hinata walked up next to her

"It's for the best sakura." hinata said coldly still pissed at sakura for keeping all that a secret from her

Sakura stared at hinata

"No its not!"

Hinata growled

"It is haruno!" hinata said coldly still her eyes uncaring of the hurt in sakuras

Sakura stayed quiet after this trying to ignore hinatas gaze of hurt and disbelief

{+}

KNOCK, KNOCK

The two once called dead girls sucked in a breath this was it

"Come in!" tsunade yelled

The door opened to reveal kakashi and naruto walking in and the door shutting behind them

"You ca-" kakashi stopped mid-sentence as his and narutos eyes widen

"Sakura/hinata!?"

The said two girls nod to them

"Is this some sick joke!?" naruto yelled at the top of his lungs

Kakashi pulled up his hitate to look at them with his sharingan he looked both of them over and his body paled

"I-I can't believe it…." kakashi muttered shakily

Naruto looked at kakashi

"What is it!?"

Kakashi pointed at them

"There r-r-real naruto!" kakashi mustered the words out of his mouth

Narutos eyes looked at the two in disbelief

"B-but they would have come back! It's been four years!" naruto yelled to them

Hinata flinched at his tone

"Four years you have been gone! Have you even thought of us or how you faked your death made us feel!? Have any of you!?" naruto yelled

Tsunade stepped in front of them

"Let them explain…"

{+}

Naruto stared at them in disgust, disbelief, and anger

"To get stronger! That's all!?" naruto stood up with so much force his chair skidded back "How….how could you? the two people that I think of as family my sister and then hinata-chan…..how could you betray me!?" naruto yelled wiping at his eyes furiously he was upset they left him for power he was mad at himself for not realizing it he was disgusted at them for not even caring about the people that love and care about them still he didn't want to believe it but here it was

"Hokage-sama…" all eyes landed on the person who spoke up to see kakashi still pale with a blank look on his face his hands balled up into fist clenched tightly to where his fist was like snow white "What are you going to do with the two now?" he asked trying to contain his emotions

Tsunade looked at the four and soon smirked

Sakuras eyes narrowed already having an idea what her shishou wants

"No." sakura stated arms crossed

Tsunade crossed her arms

"Yes sakura."

The three look between the two who are glaring at each other nether backing down

Hinata sighed

"What is it hokage-sama?"

Tsunade took her eyes of sakura

"I was going to have Naruto watch you and kakashi watch sakura even though your back and loyal to this village I'll have to take precautions for this village." tsunade said to them voice stern

Hinata nods

"Hai hokage-sama."

Sakura growled but stayed silent

"Everyone thinks you're dead when they see you they will be surprised at what you girls did." tsunade smirked at the four "You two will have to be careful from now with everyone you know they village will treat you now."

Sakuras raised an eyebrow

"They can't treat us like that I'm your apprentice!" sakura stated

Tsunades eyes flicker to hinata and sakura

"Sakura you left we thought you were dead you aren't my protégé anymore….I'm sorry but sakura do you know how to fight without my super strength like jutsu's?" tsunade asked her

Sakura nods to her

"How about hinata can you use jutsu's?" tsunade asked the hyuga girl

Hinata nods

"I can but I'm not a master at it like sakura is I mostly rely on my taijutsu I stopped using my byakugan I only use it when it is vital." hinata said

Tsunade nods

"That's good now with karin….."

The four tense

{+}

Sakura walked through the village as it rained her hood covered her pink locks from view kakashi was beside her

"How could she? She knows I hate her!" sakura hissed in anger as she walks through the empty streets of konoha

Kakashi kept silent

"Kakashi-sensei!" shrieked a women

Sakura froze

"Speaking of the slut." she whispered

Kakashi turned his head slightly to see karin and sasuke and like usually karin was wrapped around sasukes arm

"Yes karin?" kakashi asked as nicely as he could

Sasuke and karin walked forward

"We saw you and wondered who that person was under that cloak for some reason their chakra feels familiar." karin said suspiciously

Sakura only stared lazily at her not even intimated by her sakura turned around and started walking away

"Kakashi who is that?" sasuke asked pointing at sakura

Kakashi looked at sakura and got a longing look

"That has to wait." he said simply giving them his one eyed smile

Sakura froze as she twitched she didn't want them especially knowing

' _I hate them.'_ sakura thought starring at kakashi

Sasuke looked at her

"Can she take her hood down?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck nervously

"No." sakura said

Karin glared at her

"What do you mean no!? As the hokages apprentice I command you too take your hood down!" karin commanded

Sakura glared at her

"You are pathetic to think just because of your position you can order me around." sakura hissed in disgust

Karin growled in anger

"You bitch!"

Sakura clenched her fist

"Kakashi lets go."

{+}

Naruto flicked the light switch on to his apartment

"Sorry if it's a mess didn't think I'll have visitors especially you." naruto said grumpily he was still mad he couldn't just blow this all over and smile and welcome them back they left for four years they faked their deaths they could have just asked for some help in getting stronger and not leave he won't forgive so easily this time

Hinata pulled her hood down and shut the door behind her she quickly scanned the apartment seeing ramen cups litter all around the room and dirty clothes and a un made bed dirty dishes in the sink

Hinata looked disgusted at this sight

"Naruto-kun may I clean your apartment?" she asked feeling disgusted in this place

Naruto looked at her

"Do what you want but stay away from my room and me." naruto said walking to his room not paying attention to her at all

SLAM!

Hinata flinched at the sound of naruto slamming his door

"Naruto-kun this really affected you…" hinata muttered tears filling her eyes she felt all the energy leave her body she fell to her knees hugging herself "I'm so sorry Naruto I really am." hinata sobbed

{+}

Naruto picked up the picture of team seven and looked at seeing how the team was back then sasuke and his both beside sakura as she is smiling away

Naruto growled and did the unexpected he through the photo frame at the wall seeing it hit and crack the frame

"Damn it!" he yelled

Naruto clutched his head and fell to his knees close to crying

"Why after all this time I thought they were dead but they fucking weren't. They faked their deaths they fucking didn't care about us at all if they did that. Liars!" he yelled at the top of his lungs hoping hinata will hear

Naruto punched the ground as hard as he can making his knuckles bleed he didn't care about the pain he just wanted the hurt to stop

{+}

Sakura and kakashi walk into his apartment in silence the tension was strong neither one wanted to talk to each other

Kakashi was the first to break the silence

"You can have the bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Kakashi said walking to the kitchen to get something to eat

Sakura just stared in to space not moving

Kakashi looked at her

"Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes widen as she looked at kakashi

"What is it?" sakura asked ignoring the pain in her head

Kakashi poured himself a drink

"I said you can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Kakashi repeated to her

Sakura nodded slowly

"I should look around to see how much the village changed." Sakura said walking to the door

Kakashi nodded

"Yes but hurry back." Kakashi said to her

Sakura nods

"I will." Sakura said walking out the door

Kakashi ran a hand through his hair

"I don't believe you." He muttered to himself

{+}

Sakura pulled her hood up and started walking

She walked slow as multiple things were going through her head about her situation she is in

' _What do I do now? When should I tell them all? I'm hiding my identity from everyone in the village except Naruto and kakashi. I don't want to hide anymore I feel weak when I do.'_ Sakura thought clenching her fist

Sakura continued walking wondering how her life could get like this now

Sakura sighed as she walked around the village

Sakuras eyes roamed the stores she couldn't help but be reminded of the past

 _There was laughter with two females walking together they were best friends one had pink hair and emerald eyes the other long blond hair and blue eyes they were best friends_

"… _.And then choji decided to take a snack break during the fight cause he was hungry!" ino complained talking about her recent mission_

 _Sakura giggled at her friends sorry of her mission_

" _That's choji for you always eating!" sakura continued to laugh_

 _Ino smiled seeing her best friend laugh_

" _Oh my god…..uchiha sasuke is back!" a civilan yelled_

 _Sakuras eyes widen_

" _Oh god it cant be…." Sakura mutter running to the commotion_

" _Sakura!" ino yelled running after her to stop her friend from seeing the one who broke her heart_

 _Sakura pushed through the crowed to see if it was true_

" _He's back." She heard another villager say_

 _Sakura got through the crowed to see if it was true and there he was the guy who broke her heart looking handsome as ever but he had a girl with red hair clinging to his arm and it didn't look like he was going to push her off at all_

" _Sasuke-kun…." She whispered_

 _Sasuke looked at her obviously hearing her_

" _Sakura." He said with no hint of emotion in his voice_

 _Sakura gulped seeing how he was now_

 _The girl with red hair looked at her in disgust observing how sakura looked_

" _Sasuke-kun who is that ugly pink haired person?" the red haired girl asked pulling on his sleeve_

 _Sakura twitched at the girls remark_

" _I am ugly now am i?" sakura hissed her temper growing as she clenched her fist_

 _Sasuke sighed_

" _Karin don't antagonize the weakling." Sasuke said sighing annoyed while closing his eyes_

 _The now identified red haired named Karin smiled_

" _Okay sasuke-kun!"_

 _Sakura froze at being called a weakling_

" _I am no weakling!" sakura hissed walking forward to the two rogue ninja_

 _Ino gulped knowing how sakuras anger has been bad lately_

 _Sakura glared at the two and soon smiled_

" _Sasuke-kun I just want to say this one thing okay?" sakura said sweetly to hi making him raise an eyebrow at her_

 _Sakura narrowed her eyes and before sasuke can blink him and Karin flew back on the ground you could hear loud cracks come from their jaws_

" _I'm not weak asshole." Sakura stated walking away_

 _Ino shook her head and followed after sakura_

Sakura smirked as she continued walking but it slowly came to a stop when she heard giggles she looked to see three females at the yamanaka shop one was behind the counter she had blond hair pulled into a high pony tail some covered her eye she had baby blue pupiless eyes she wore her regular purple outfit and had a yellow apron on then the other two one had red hair that made her growl she also had red eyes and glasses she didn't even pay attention to her clothes and the finally the last one had brown hair tied into tow buns and had an kimono top white and pink top and baggy blue pants with sandals

Sakura frown

' _Ino…tenten'_

Sakura continued walking but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder she slowly turned around to come face to face with her once love sasuke uchiha

"I've been watching you and I have a feeling I might know you so take off your hood." Sasuke demanded causing commotion t where the three girls came out of the shop

Sakura stared at him looking at him and his onyx eyes she missed them rather she wanted to admit or not

"I'm sorry but no I cant." Sakura muttered looking on the ground shaking off sasukes hand

Sasuke narrowed his eyes

' _That voice…'_ he thought

Karin glared at her remembering her

"Bitch listen to sasuke-kun!" Karin yelled angry at her

Ino nodded breaking sakuras heart at her long term friend cause she agreed with the slut

"I'll take it off with force then." Sasuke stated grabbing on her cloak fast

Sakura narrowed her eyes and quickly grabbed his wrist and threw him with force away from her

Sasuke flipped and landed on his feet glaring at her he quickly looked at karin giving her the signal which she nodded and went into action

Sakura glared at them and dodged karins attempts of grabbing her

Karin growled at her

"Stay fucking still!" she yelled putting chakra into her feet

Sakura scoffed

"The hokages apprentice is this off balance and slow and has to put chakra into running after its target how aren't you dead yet?" sakura asked in question

Karin growled in anger

"That's it I'm having you band from the village once I find out who you are!" Karin stated angry

Sakura smirked but it came off as she felt heat near her to only look at her cloak to see its on fire because of sasuke

Sakura growled and jumped away from them and civilians and threw the cloak off shocking everyone in the area of who it was

Sakuras head was bowed looking at the ground her long pink hair was pulled back into two small pigtails like how tsunade does her shin looked paler then usual she had a half top on showing her mid stomach it was red with cherry blossom petals she had two swords on her back the hilts orange and grey she had scars on her stomach if you looked closely she had black gloves on she had a red skirt on with slits on the side she shorts underneath it and shoes like tsunade she slowly lifted her head up showing her dead forest colored eyes to the world she still had a heart shaped face and button nose

"S-s-sakura?" ino muttered in shock

Sakura slowly looked at her to see she was looking at her waist to see the konoha forehead protector had a scratch threw the symbol

Sakura chuckled

"Hello ino- _san."_ Sakura put venom in the world making her flinch at the coldness

Karin smirked at her

"Well hello crybaby your actually alive what a shame." Karin stated grinning as she walked over to sasuke hugging him trying to make her cry thinking she still loved sasuke

Sakura clenched her fist

"Karin I pity you." Sakura stated

Karin narrowed her eyes at her

"Why bitch." Karin demanded

Sakura smirked

"Because I hate sasuke and you think I love him and that you think you can get me band from this village trust me I never wanted to come back." Sakura stated putting her hand on her hip

Karin walked up to her

"Then why are you back!?" Karin demanded

Sakura lowered her eyes

"Cause _she_ wanted to come back." Sakura stated turning around ready to walk

She heard footsteps running her way that was when she started to walk not looking back

"Sakura wait!" she heard ino and tenten yell in despair

Sakura didn't listen continued walking she can't forgive them

"Please." They begged causing sakura to slow her pace

Sakura looked slightly to look at them

Ino and tenten look at her

"Next time be nice to Karin!" they both yell

Sakura felt something cut her heart she was foolish to think they cared

"You know what? Next time any of YOU come near me I'll kill you and I don't fucking care if I'm arrested." Sakura stated tired of being hurt

They all froze at the threat they had a feeling she'll go through with it

Sakura clenched her fist walking away

" _She's a traitor!"_

" _Look she faked her death!"_

" _We loved you!"_

" _Traitor!"_

" _We hate you haruno!"_

Sakura let the tears fall knowing everyone is against her maybe death is best after all for her

"Yes I am I took hinata with me by force so she had nothing to do with it pathetic girl." Sakura stated grinning

It was silent for a second

" _We all will never forgive you!"_

Sakura started laughing like a maniac

"Yes! Hahaha!"

Sakura disappeared and was in kakashis apartment in no time she fell to the ground knowing its empty and cried her heart out maybe it was best she made them hate her not hinata little did she know kakashi watched the whole scene in the streets hidden in the shadow he was broken knowing that she put all the blame on herself on purpose

"Sakura." He said bending down near her he followed her back he placed his hands on the sides of her face and lifted he head up seeing the tears still falling he wiped them away

"K-kakashi…what did I do wrong?" she asked brokenly feeling like the world is against her she just kept crying

Kakashi bowed his head not wanting to see her like this

"You did nothing wrong they don't understand what caused this don't worry no matter who is against you or if the world is betraying you just know I'll always be by your side sakura-chan." Kakashi stated looking her in the eye now

Sakura looked at kakashi never realizing till now how hot he really is sakura started leaning up to his face slowly her hands went to his face pulling down his mask she was shocked seeing that he let her do this she closed her eyes as her lips met his

Kakashi let her do this he loved her after all and he knew she needed to forget about today so if this is what it took for her to forget then he'll accept it


End file.
